


RED

by reliand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/pseuds/reliand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally A has gone away, where no one can quite find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RED

**Author's Note:**

> Allison in Wonderland basically

Ally A has gone away, where no one can quite find her.

Everyone says that the Red Queen is a devil in disguise. Mop of curls and shiny green eyes, lips like a poison apple.

Allison is afraid to meet her. Much like she’s been fearful of everyone within the trees of Wonderland. You pay for passage by parting your legs in this world and Allison does because it’s better than going back home and being locked into nothingness.

There are two cruel twins she wants to call Tweedledee and Tweedledum. They have sharp smiles and sharper claws, but Allison makes them think it was their idea when she takes one for a ride. The other watches. Not her, but his twin, and by the time she finishes Aiden off, Ethan is coaxing his brother into his embrace.

Allison edges away from them but one calls out to her.

“Not that way. The Queen of Hearts is called that for a reason, you know?”

Allison just tips her head with a smile, and she misses Aiden turn to ash in his brother’s arms.

Next she meets a cheeky fox who calls himself the Cheshire. Mostly, he looks like a boy with elongated features and moles that dot his skin. His grin is all wide and mischievous and all he asks for is a kiss, but one she didn’t expect to give. His tongue is sandpaper against her clit, and she gets off quickly enough. He stays buried in her sopping curls for minutes, scenting at her wetness.

“Will you tell me which way to go from here?” dear Allison asks.

“This way or that?” he asks, sliding up her body until his tongue is against Allison’s cheek. “Why choose where, when each produce a scare?”

“The Red Queen,” Allison demands and the Cheshire’s grin goes saccharine instead of sneering. The lengthened features turn less frightening, and his teeth look less sharp.

“Through the garden,” he obliges and his leer disappears along with his body.

 The garden is sad and startling. It has two handsome boys who look pretty when they cry. They probably would in death as well. Derek is dressed all in dark and tells her of the demise in Wonderland.

“The Red Queen,” he says. “They fall when she screams.”

Scott stares at her with shiny eyes until she crawls nimbly into his lap. “You shouldn’t be here,” he says.

“Shh,” Allison quiets with a kiss to his brow. Scott holds her waist hard when she tells him it’s time for her to go.

“Stay,” he whispers, but she sees the castle and beating butterfly wings lead her on.

The palace looks dangerous, but there are no guards, only thorny vines and a moat of blood. The drawbridge is down and Allison follows the apprehension in her stomach. It leads her  to the front steps, where a weeping woman sits atop them. Her ruddy curls and painted mouth push Allison to come closer.

“Are you the Queen of Hearts?” Allison asks, and guilty green eyes look up at her.

“Not that I asked for it,” the girl says and her sorrow is so thick Allison can taste it. “Oh, Allison.”

“You know who I am?” she asks.

“And I’ll never forget,” the queen promises, and then she’s standing, taking Allison’s face into her hands and pressing their foreheads together. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”

“What do you mean?” Allison asks, but then the queen is pressing her lipstick red lips against Allison’s and clutching her close. The very breath in Allison’s lungs seem to leave for a moment. She closes her eyes and sucks on Lydia’s lower lip. The name just comes to her and so do the memories. A rush of them against her eyelids and a punch of pain along her side.

She gasps at the feeling and when she opens her them, Lydia is leaning over her, hand against her cheek. Allison doesn’t know when she got on the ground.

“He said I couldn’t save you,” Lydia tells her.

“Who?” Allison asks.

“The fox,” Lydia says, “but he also said we couldn’t kill him.”

Lydia leans down, shares a breath or two with Allison before pushing in for another kiss.

 


End file.
